1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for forming a silica-based insulation layer, a silica-based insulation layer, and a method of manufacturing the silica-based insulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to accelerating development of semiconductor technologies, research on a highly-integrated and high-speed semiconductor memory cell having improved performance by increasing integration of a semiconductor chip having a smaller size has been considered.